


Long Lost Love

by jacenmikaelson5



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Blood, Episode Related, Killing, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tristan warns Elijah about Lucien and the sire lines fighting each other. He Asked Elijah out on a date after they shared a romantic history together back in 1002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched the originals season 3 episode 3. I had to write this i like Tristan he was cool. Be nice

 

At the compound Elijah is with Klaus in his room discussing how to deal with Lucien and Tristan "I say just to kill him and be done with it brother." Elijah was thinking of Tristan his emotions came rushing back love, lust, happiness "no Niklaus i will talk to him later."

Klaus went up to Elijah "what is wrong your still mad me or something worse." Elijah wants to forgive Klaus but he has done this repeatedly in the past so he turned to Klaus "nope it is not that Tristan seeing  him again very hard i swear i put my other Relationships behind me."

Klaus remembered the time they spent together "Yes well have fun but we have other problems like the vision." Elijah knew what Klaus said was the truth the vision is more important than have a new relationship with Tristan.

Freya came in "are you guys finally having a discussion." Klaus smiled and looked at freya "Sister glad you could make it where were you?" Freya sat down with joy cause she was out with a couple of people "none off your business and have you found out something about the vision." Klaus poured a glass a Bourbon and took a sip "nope we were discussing relationships Elijah here is stunned how to handle his love Tristan."

Freya recalled Klaus telling what Tristan said to Elijah "why have not ask him out?"

Elijah blushed with embarrassment and told them "well i saw the way he looked Aya but the way he spoke to me sounded like he wanted me I don't what to do." Klaus could let Elijah have his happiness but it is okay just this once he thought "you could do what as i do." Elijah smiled and drinking a glass of Bourbon "thank you Niklaus but i can take care of my own affairs maybe we can go out."

Freya grabbed Elijah's hand 'just be yourself you will do fine Elijah." Elijah touch Freyas hand and turned to her "thanks Freya." Klaus heard a noise "it seems we have company." Elijah forgot hayley was coming here cause she wanted something "it is Hayley Niklaus." Klaus saw out from the top floor balcony he saw Tristan.

Klaus went down the stairs "hey Tristan been a while why are you here." Tristan smiled and was looking for something "where is Elijah i want to speak to him." Klaus lied to Tristan "he is not here now that you are here i always hated how you treated Lucien." Tristan sat down and cross his arms "he slept with my sister and had to punish him now i know your lying where is Elijah." Klaus nodded his head "he is not here go look across the street hayley will know where he is." Tristan didn't move "I will not ask again where is he." Elijah saw downstairs Tristan and Klaus talking.

"Tristan what do i have the pleasure." Klaus saw the attraction between them "well brother have fun be sure to use protection." Elijah sighed "Niklaus i can take care of myself please go." Klaus left smiling. Elijah walked down the Stairs, Tristan checked him out "So how you been." Elijah went closer to Tristan "alright mad at Niklaus and Lucien."

Tristan was nervous Elijah can feel it "do you want to go out after all we had together." Elijah cross his arms "okay where do you want to go out." Tristan admitted to Elijah "well if you don't mind here cause if i take you back to my place Aya might think i am cheating on her."

Elijah was right Tristan did have something with her "So you decide to cheat on her anyway by coming here by renew our relationship."

Elijah was leaving back up stairs but Tristan grabbed Elijahs arm "please don't i am sorry when i saw you again i could'nt stop thinking about you." Elijah grabbed his hand and slowly went into a embrace "alright." Tristan placed one hand on Elijahs face "your eyes are beautiful." Elijah smiled and then he moved into a passionate kiss. Tristen felt Elijahs lips on his with warmth love, Elijah never felt this much love and fireworks since their first kiss 1000 years ago.

Then Hayley finally came with Jackson "wow what a twist." said Jackson, Elijah and Tristan broke the kiss. Elijah turned to hayley "Hayley i am sorry for you to see that." Hayley felt embarrassed 'maybe we should come back i don't want to interrupt." Tristan sat down on the chair "i should leave too i have a company to run and such." Elijah didn't want him to leave "wait we have not went on the date you promised." Tristan got his effects he left on the table "Don't worry i will call you." Tristan gave Elijah a kiss and left.

Elijah wanted to go after him but hayley needed help 'so what do you want you said it was urgent." Hayley did really feel bad "can you watch hope for us we are going out for a while." Elijah nodded and took Hope "alright i will hayley." Hayley was holding hands with Jackson and was about to leave "oh i am very sorry about breaking the kiss." they left.

Elijah sighed and went to hopes room and set her in her crib "what is it Niklaus." Klaus came walking in "you know I think Tristan is using you." Elijah did not want to talk about this "Niklaus he is not i know how to be careful and Hayley would kill me if i left Hope in your care but i have to go after him." Klaus smiled and said sarcastic "but i thought you don't trust the bastard brother." Elijah hated when klaus does this "i am being serious please if you did i will forgive you." Klaus shake hands with Elijah "okay just be back in time Brother and be sure learn what he is behind." Elijah nodded "as always Niklaus." Elijah left to Tristans mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3x03 and during 3x04 of the originals. I tried my best for vampire fights scenes new at this.
> 
> Oh yeah i did a picture overlay it or Photoshop it but i don't how to insert it here so go here to look I tried my best i did with a facebook app cause i don't have Photoshop. http://hellojohnmikaelson6.tumblr.com/post/134051842321/tristanelijah

   

   Elijah is at Tristans door to his mansion and knocked. Aya came at the door "Dear Elijah how are you?" Elijah sighed and said "is Tristan there i need to talk to him." Aya was smiling like she always was "nope maybe you can back later."

Aya was about to shut the door in his face before Elijah hold the door with his strength. "Let me rephrase the only thing that is keeping me from killing you, cause I promised tristan i wouldn't." Aya was not scared "he is not here you have no business here." Aya shut the door in his face. Elijah cross his arms "Fine have it your way. I tried to do it the nice way."

He kicked down the door and saw a Strix vamp run up to him and did a falcon punch Elijah dodged it and kicked him into the wall structure. Two more Strix vampires appeared. Elijah went into a stance "shall we" they jumped towards him.

The women kicked him then threw a sword into Elijahs chest. Elijah took out the sword and slashed the women in half and saw the man came up behind him saw a vervain dagger. Elijah did a back flip and decapitation the vamp.

"Aya i know your lying i know he is here." Elijah walked into the parlor his suit is drenched with blood. he saw a vampire he remembered 500 years ago. Brown hair short and a beard like Klaus, brown eyes. "long time Atton now would you care to tell me where is tristan your other friends didn't want to." Atton walked down the stairs "he is not here?" Elijah didn't believe the Strix all about lies and the game.

"You know tristan trained you good." Atton was now standing in front of Elijah "he did but i am willing to let this go for old times sake." Elijah passion for Tristan is burning he need him now. Elijah saw other Strix vampires surrounding him plus Aya. the original ran to one on the left and hook him. his head exploded then he did a back kick and grabbed in her chest rip her heart out.

Aya came at him and did a high kick and a uppercut.

Elijah finally fell back but not on the floor, Elijah recovered and saw a table threw it at her and vamp ran brought the sword to her chest, Aya was on the ground then she brought her legs on the sword and fling it aside and kicked Elijah, he turned around and saw her up "Atton are you going to help." said Aya he smiled "Fine but it won't be next to you i own Elijah everything he is my Friend the only reason i am in here cause of him."

Atton went next to Elijah "Just like old times Right." Elijah nodded he saw a women with finger knifes like Freddie "i will handle her." Atton charged towards Aya and the other Strix vampires. Elijah found a another sword and slashed to her chest she blocked it with her knifes and then she kicked him.

Elijah jumped up and did a back flip kick she was staggered but didn't stop her she went behind Elijah and did a Rear elbow attack the knifes slashed Elijahs face blood dripping from his face the wound healed. Elijah vamp ran behind her did a spinning side kick then he slashed off her hands and then he decapitated her.

He saw Atton going down he killed three vamps one by heart extraction and other two by decapitation. Elijah saw a vampire was about to kill atton he threw his sword at his head the Strix vamp died.

"your okay we are out numbered we have to leave." Atton was on his knees "i know where Tristan is at come on." Atton grabbed Elijah hand they vamp ran back to the compound.

 

 

Klaus was in his room going though something he found a letter from Caroline it was sent last week. Klaus smiled and he open it.

"Dear Klaus I know i told you to go away but i am lost without you and i want to see you again stuff here in mystic falls is not good bad i should say. Anyway i thought i should i tell you by letter by the time i sent this i will forgive all you done. Love Caroline XOXOXO Klaus smiled more.

he has to tell Elijah he stopped "wait that smell." Klaus smelled blood he look out his room saw Elijah and another vampire "Elijah i see the visit didn't go so well." Elijah sat down to relax "Nope Aya was there I told her nice where is Tristan but she was lying."

Klaus walking the stairs "for once brother she was telling the truth Tristan is getting ready for his big party and for marcel to be a part off." Atton finally said to elijah "I didn't know that i thought he was in his room i am guessing i was told something different." Klaus was looking at Atton "Do i know you?"

Elijah finally admitted "I turned him back in 1470 in London, me and him were close but we are friends now." Klaus pointed his finger to Atton "Ah yes i remember the blacksmith Elijah use to not stop talking about you."

Atton smiled and went up to Klaus "i need a room to stay the Strix is after me for betraying them for Elijah." Klaus turned to Elijah in his bloodied suit "should I let him stay alright fine have the room upstairs on the left." Atton went up there.

Then Klaus sat down next to Elijah "your okay the Strix fight hard i know i face them before." Elijah said "yes Tristan trains them hard but thanks Niklaus." Klaus patted Elijah on his back.

 

Later that Evening At The Strix Party

 

 Hayley and Elijah arrive to the party and stop in the doorway as they take in the environment. Their arrival seems to have generated a lot of attention, as many of the guests are staring at Elijah curiously, which unnerves Hayley "Why are they all staring at you?"

Elijah admitted "well i did just kill two dozen of them at tristans mansion." Hayley turned to him her eyes widen in realization as they head toward the bar across the room "now they are welcoming you."

Elijah eyes were scanning the room for Tristan "Yeah my sire-line, Most of them, tragically, yes. You see, Hayley, I wanted to assemble minds curious about the world and eager to improve it, along with the time and circumstance to do so. My desire was to create an elite brotherhood devoted to a new, better civilization. It was naive. Eventually, I was forced to abandon them once I realized I'd cultivated a legion of ego-maniacal sociopaths."

Hayley and Elijah are dancing together in the middle of the ballroom while they talk "So, where is this Tristan guy? I want to meet him for myself. To see how hot he is as you describe."Elijah gets distracted by the sight of Marcel with Aya across the ballroom before he can reply. Hayley, seeing the concerned look on his face, frowns "I should of known." hayley replied "What?" Elijah told her "This isn't a party. It's an initiation."

Tristan holds out his hand in an invitation to dance, and both Hayley and Elijah look wary about it, which Tristan notices. "Please. Just one dance..." Tristan looks at Elijah pointedly "Alright."

Hayley and Elijah look at each other for a long moment before Elijah sighs and drinks the rest of his champagne before setting his glass on the bar, rolling his eyes while his back is turned to Tristan.

Hayley smiles with fake politeness at Tristan. Elijah reluctantly takes Tristan's offered hand and allows him to lead Elijah onto the dance floor, where they begin to dance together "Why did you kill two dozens of my Strix vampires. Where is Atton?" Elijah smiled and moving together "i want to see you I love you." Tristan leaned in close and gave Elijah a kiss "all you had to do was to wait but so do i."

Tristan and Elijah are still dancing together while Tristan makes an offer to talk to him "come back to the Strix i make sure you and your family is safe, be at my side." Elijah looks comfortable at this comment and Tristan spins him around before pulling him close,

He does his best to avoid eye contact with him. At the bar, Hayley is watching them with a scowl on his face. "No drop the Strix and live with me." said Elijah.

Then he gave Tristan a passionately kiss.

Suddenly, Klaus enters the room with Lucien and a large group of Halloween-costumed women. Klaus howls drunkenly like a wolf as Lucien and the women all laugh happily, attracting the attention of everyone in the room to the point where everyone stops what they're doing and stare at the gate-crashers.

Klaus said "What a beloved occasion!" Lucien was walking into the room "My God, it's a room full of Elijahs."

Klaus has his arms thrown around the women s' shoulders and is drunkenly leaning against them "I had that exact same nightmare once!" The group all laughs hysterically as Lucien turns to one of the women, who is dressed in a fuchsia corset and matching bobbed wig and whose identity is concealed by a black mask.

"Go and grab us a drink, love! Feel free to fetch one for yourself." Klaus said to the women "One for me, please! And one for her, and her, and her, and her..."

Klaus, Lucien, and their cavalry of drunken tourists are still in the midst of creating their distraction at the Strix's party. Tristan, looking only mildly unhappy, turns to Elijah and whispers in his ear "I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Elijah sighed not again Niklaus always ruins it "damn it.' said Elijah. When he found Klaus.

"Niklaus." Klaus turns in an ungraceful manner to try to find the source of the voice until finally realizing that Elijah is coming from the opposite direction. Elijah eventually walks toward him until they're standing side-by-side.

"What is it?' Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes "Oh, you're hammered. Which should come as very little surprise to anyone here, but it does hamper the festivities somewhat. So, could I recommend that you find the nearest exit?" Klaus drinking more of the wine "I crashed your date again is that what this is about."

Elijah didn't want to get into a fight "Yes, Niklaus again." Klaus shoves his champagne glass into Elijah's hands before staggering farther into the ballroom. From the other side of the room.

"You know, I used to find it insulting that I was barred from your special little club. But now, I realize that I lack the flexibility to become a member-- I could never get my head far enough up my own ass."

 

   Elijah laughed and smiled niklaus is true about that. Klaus bows dramatically and laughs, while Tristan and Elijah exchange annoyed glances. Lucien and their companions are delighted by Klaus' behavior.

Klaus walks back over to Elijah and takes the glass from his hand before downing the rest of the champagne in one gulp and handing it back to him. Afterward, Klaus makes a disgusted face at Tristan and remarks on the champagne "Cheap." klaus said to Lucien "lets go this party is dead anyway." They all turn to leave, howling and laughing loudly.

Elijah went up to Tristan "come on one more dance." tristan sighed and took Elijahs hands "okay I love you i will tell you everything." they moved through the ballroom "tristan you don't know how much i missed you over these century's."

Tristan felt like his plan to lock the originals away forever is going down "I can't." he said to himself. Elijah got a text from Klaus he checked it Klaus: we need you at the compound. "I am sorry but i have to go Niklaus." He left Tristan was about to go out before he came back kiss Tristan on his warm lips passionately Then he left with Tristan smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah went After Tristan After The Strix party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving sorry i was sick if was not sooner and be nice i am new to the fight scenes i tried alright. I am still in the works of a sex scene but it will a ways off I just trying to Figure out to do it right. During 3x05 the Axeman's letter

The Next Day After the Strix Party

 

  Elijah is in his Bed Thinking if he the right thing last night, kissing Tristan and leaving what he is doing playing hard to get. He saw Atton came in by Accident "I am so sorry i thought this was Klaus room i need to talk to him."

Elijah put the covers aside and grabbed his underwear briefs he put it on. Atton stayed "So how was the Strix party." Elijah wearing nothing but underwear he turned to face Atton "Always the same Masks, classical music, and killings."

Atton knew that's how the their party's goes. So he was Awed by Elijah's body it has been since 1821 it was hot. But he blocked the emotions out and turned away.

Elijah got his suit pants and put it on and pulled them up, "Niklaus should be back soon he went to find Aurora I wished i didn't do that with her." Atton still standing and had to ask "what did you do?" Elijah finally turns back to face Atton, smiling sheepishly once again and found his dress shirt is putting it on.

"I compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe that she was Rebekah, and Tristan, myself. After I sired him, of course." Atton knew this was going Elijah used them as Bait. "But why."

As Elijah continues his story "This was a period of mayhem for us! It was the 11th century, Father was hunting us mercilessly... So, I compelled them. And then, I told them to run. So, as we found respite in the sleepy, yet charming vineyards of Tuscany, Father hunted the decoy Mikaelson children to the far-reaches of Europe for the better part of a century. Then, we were inconveniently daggered. The compulsion was broken. Here we are." Atton was shocked he never heard Elijah doing this "Now it makes perfect sense why Tristan wants you guys to suffer or locked away."

Elijah stopped what he was doing "Excuse me he wants to what." Atton felt like he broke Tristans plan and his promise and so he was about to leave before Elijah caught him grabbed him by his shirt collar "What do you know? please tell me i really don't want to compel you."

Atton was pushed into a chair "Fine There is a weapon in play-- a dangerous, cursed device called the Serratura." Elijah never heard of it "please move on." Atton explained more "It is capable of producing an unbreakable boundary. Tristan and Lucien want to use it to lock you and your siblings away forever so that no one may harm you."

Elijah was absorbing the words it does make perfect sense so he finished dressing "I have to tell Niklaus and have to talk to Tristan." Atton stopped him before leaving "be careful when your at his mansion alright." Elijah nodded and left.

 

Tristan's Mansion

 

Elijah found Tristan in the backyard sitting at a table eating a steak "We need to talk!"

Tristan mood raised he smiled "alright but first want to go on that date like i promised." Elijah could wait until this is over he does not want to ruin it "okay." he sat down next to Tristan "so where are we going on this date."Tristan sighed he could not do this anymore locking the originals not Elijah Lucien would kill him if he backed out but all for the better "The basement is there is something i like to share with you. Without the Strix."

Elijah was shocked without the Strix listening in "What do you want to Show me." Before he could make his next move Tristan kissed him Passionately on his lips with coldness.

Then he is at the Castle back in 1002 they lived at for a while "Tristan what is this?' Tristan appeared "I love you Elijah since i first saw you here but that's why i am going to be honest about me being here and everything else. First-" He was cut off from Elijah.

"I know you want to use the Serratura on us and lock us away so we can be safe am I correct." tristan was surprised he was in his mind "you knew how long."

Elijah came closer to Tristan 'just this Morning Atton told me." Tristan sighed and tried to Embrace Elijah but he pulled away "I am sorry Elijah But i was mad 900 years ago about being compelled to be like you guys i wanted revenge but I was honest with you." Elijah knew he was telling the truth "Alright I willing to let this go only if you keep telling me the truth and if one of my family is hurt I swear."

He was cut off from Tristan 'I won't but the Strix would find out then after that so will Lucien i heard he is going After Cami." Elijah knew he told Klaus he would kill Lucien "But if Klaus finds out, you guys both will be killed or worse but enough about family drama." Elijah started kissing Tristan.

Then it back to the real world he was in the courtyard of the Mansion. He saw Aya watching like she knew or something "One more question you know Aya is watching?" Tristan looked she was gone and he turned back to Elijah "Shit we have a problem back two years ago I Enacted a Plan in case someone was my head I told Aya to kill whoever went inside my mind."

Elijah raised his voice "What how could she know we were kissing and plus you have that burning Sage spell in the Courtyard." Tristan went to the wall of the stone fence and tyoe in some numbers on the keypad "I trained her to be smart and so did you remember."

Elijah saw Aya coming with a group of Strixs Vampires "what are you doing Escape route anything," Tristan unlocked the safe it was weapons all kinds he grabbed a hand full "here take your pick we have to fight our way out." Elijah picked up A sword and some knifes he placed in his belt.

Tristan got a 9mm handgun out some clips 'A gun Tristan your a vampire." Tristan smiled and cocked the gun "well I won't lie i love guns." Elijah laughed "But another reason why i love you." Elijah embraced Tristan and brought his hand over to Tristans face "you have brilliant eyes Tristan." So they kiss passionately.

Then Aya came up to them "touching but Tristan you told us if anyone goes into your mind we kill." Tristan broke off the kiss "yes i did but Elijah is the exception."

He got his 9 mm gun and shot two Strix next to Elijah in the head but they were soaked in vervain it was burning them. Elijah turned around brought the sword and cut off the vampires heads.

Aya smiled and charged "Dear Tristan turning Against your own sire-line and the group you and Elijah created." she did a high kick to Tristan, He Dodged it and thrust punch her she got staggered but still standing. Elijah threw one of the knifes into another Strix vampire in her heart.

A vampire came up and did a back elbow attack it knock Elijah on to the ground but he had no time to act so he grabbed his sword and did a backflip and cut her in half vertical.

He toss the sword to Tristan. He grabbed it and began slashing to Aya but she Dodged every move. Elijah kick the Strix vamp in the gut it recovered and did a uppercut punch to Elijah but he dodged it and ripped his heart out, Elijah killed the last one Strix vampire that Aya brought "Lover need some help." Tristan smiled while dodging her attacks "Feel free to join anytime Elijah."

Elijah came up behind her and kicked her But she jumped up and did a backflip and did a side kick to Elijah and he fell on Tristan they are both on the ground. 'The Great Tristan de martel and Elijah is on their asses." Tristan nodded to Elijah "your right you beat us this was a ploy to get you jealous you can kill Elijah." Aya looked at Elijah she was thinking if Tristan was telling the truth.

"Oh yeah did you know me and Tristan had a thing that lasted for two century's he was hurt after what you did to him." Elijah knew this he was buying time "Yes he was weak I wanted someone more romantic." Aya came closer to Elijah and brought the Stake that was going to be used on Rebekah she crouched down to him "Any last words Dear Elijah." Elijah shake his head "no whatever we had was gone."

She was about to stake Elijah. Before Tristan got out a RPG "Take this you Cold hearted bitch." he fired it Elijah recovered grabbed the stake and crippled Aya and picked up Tristan and started to run the RPG destroyed the courtyard and the front of the mansion it was modified.

Tristan sighed and and catch his breath "there goes my mansion Lucien would know about this already." Elijah was holding hands with Tristan and is walking back to town "Cold hearted Bitch Tristan really I thought I teach you manners." Tristan smiled and admitted "She is now we should get back to your house." They Vamp ran back to the originals Compound.

 

Back at The Mikaelson Compound

 

Some time later, Klaus returns to the MIKAELSON COMPOUND, where Elijah is in the courtyard, having a drink at the bar with Tristan. He takes a large gulp of bourbon before he addresses Klaus.

Elijah said quietly "She told you. How convenient, to voice this ancient grievance in the very moment we need to stand united against our enemies. oh yeah Tristan is on our side the Strix tried to kill him and me both."

Klaus anger went up "I could not care less about your boy toy I am here for you." tristan said to Elijah 'Aurora must have told him brilliant plan." Klaus went up to Elijah "You speak to me of enemies when the greatest traitor of my life stands before me. just like what Rebekah did but she did it out of love Whats your Excuse."

Elijah slides his drink toward the right end of the bar, and as soon as he turns to face Klaus, Klaus vamp-speeds toward him, shoving him into the bar and knocking it and all of the bottles and glasses on top of it over.

The glass shatters into fragments, and the wooden bar is smashed into pieces as Klaus quickly stands to his feet and kicks Elijah in the chest as he tries to get up.

Once Elijah is upright, Klaus punches him hard in the face, but Elijah recovers quickly and grabs Klaus' shoulders in his hands before headbutting him. Klaus angrily shoves Elijah into one of the balcony's support beams, but Elijah responds by shoving Klaus backward just as hard and punching Klaus in the jaw so hard that he spins and falls to his knees.

While Klaus is recovering, Elijah grabs him by the back of the coat and tosses him into the coffee table, which he smashes as he slides across it. Elijah glares at Klaus as he unbuttons his jacket in preparation for more fighting.

Klaus stands to his face and scowls at Elijah "What you did to Aurora, to me-- you set my course!" Tristan came in between them "enough this what my sister and Lucien wants." Klaus looks at Tristan "how do we know your on my side judging you took Marcel away in your Group."

Tristan explained "Cause i prove my loyal to you guys." Klaus said angrily "What possible proof  you can give me."

Klaus Kicks Tristan in the chest hard but Elijah punched it the face he went flying to the fountain "I protected you! I protected our family. What was I supposed to do, Niklaus? And despite every one of your despicable deeds, I alone have always stood by you.

If you clam down we explain what Tristan has for us." Klaus didn't he furiously lunges for Elijah and punches him in the face, only for Elijah to immediately swing his right leg and kick Klaus so hard in the chest he's pushed backward. When Klaus vamp-speeds toward him, Elijah holds out his arm, keeping Klaus at arm's length so he can come no closer.

However, Klaus simply lets his hybrid face and fangs out and bites Elijah on the forearm, causing Elijah to roar in pain. Elijah lets go of Klaus, allowing him to punch him in the face with a right cross before kicking him in the chin and vamp-speeding around to hold Elijah in a head-lock, which Elijah slips out of with vampire speed before elbowing Klaus in the face and throwing him across the room and into the far wall.

"All this blame! Will you ever look at yourself? I have carried you for centuries, Niklaus. No more! You want a fight? So be it." Tristan came in the fight again "Lucien has a device that will lock you away." That stopped Klaus "alright please Explain." Tristan Explained the whole thing he said to Elijah at his house.

"You think if be honest with me you will not live Even what you said The Strix is going after Rebekah." Klaus vamp ran to Tristan but Elijah kick him and threw him to the wall "At least he was honest unlike Lucien and Aurora I love him Niklaus you will let me have my happiness and Lucien is going after Cami he wants to use her against you."

Klaus was still angry "Okay I am sorry you need my blood for that bite," he bite himself on his wrist and the blood dripping down to a cup and gave it to Elijah.

Then they are in the dinning room fixing there wounds "So did you guys have sex yet." said Klaus. Tristan almost choked on his french fires that he ordered, Elijah said to him "No Niklaus we have not." Klaus smiled and took a drink of Bourbon "Relationships always end if the couples don't have sex." Elijah sighed "This is going to be a long night."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it has been a while family drama, living problems sorry. Anyhow I thought about adding Lucien/klaus into this story it took a long time to do it. i tried my best with it. It is right Before 3x06 Beautiful Mistake.

Mikaelson Compound

 

Elijah is in the bathroom washing up he is cleaning the blood off from his skin. He is Shirtless and heard a knock "are you alright Elijah." It was Tristan, Elijah smiled and said "come in." Tristan came in and slowly hugged Elijah from behind "Niklaus told me Freya is on her way home." Elijah is feeling Tristans hands "Thanks Tristan I almost lost my self with Niklaus why did i do that 1000 years ago." Elijah turned around and grabbed Tristans hands and kiss him "you were angry he killed your mother you had every right too." Elijah shook his head "No i could of not did it."

Klaus walked by the bathroom "you guys aren't banging yet."

Elijah sighed and his face turned mad "Niklaus don't you have Lucien to stop." Klaus walked in the bathroom "After a near death Experience it is the perfect time to have sex." Tristan tried not to laugh while Elijah went up to the door "Niklaus i will inform you when we do." Klaus leaned on the wall and drank more of his glass of blood he has "Good i care about you I just want my Brother to be happy." his cell phone ringed he answered it "Hello." He walked off.

Tristan went up to Elijah "come on. we need to warn Rebekah about the Strix coming after her."

  
Elijah grabbed his shirt and left the bathroom and went into Klaus room and saw Aurora "Hello Elijah where is my brother." Elijah smiled and sat down waiting for Klaus, Tristan came in and sat on Elijahs lap "Hello Sister." Aurora was not happy "I see you are back with Elijah after what he did to me."

Tristan checked his texts it was from Lucien "Elijah Lucien says if i don't meet him he would kill Cami." Elijah thought himself "why he is doing this to get back at Klaus or another motive, or using the Serratura." Then Klaus came in and staggered in shock "its just sex, sex, sex with you Elijah."

Aurora laughed and Tristan got off of Elijah and sat down to the nearest chair "So my love are we going to Discuss about my sire." Tristan sighed and stand up and began "I am sorry Elijah but the Strix is going after Rebekah." Klaus is drinking a glass of blood and has that angry face "I should kill you Tristan cause i know my sister can take care of herself but what if you picked up a weapon that can keep her asleep just like my daggers. I won't hesitate to kill you. "

Aurora still sits reading the letter from Caroline Klaus got. She read it and got mad "Niklaus who is this women I thought you were into me?" he went over to her and took the letters from her hands "Just a friend nothing more or less." Aurora studied Klaus face he was hiding something but not sure what it is "Alright i will drop it. Now for the reason i am here my sire." Klaus phone beep he took it out and saw it was from Lucien a text "we need to talk my place now alone."

He began walking out of the room then aurora stopped him she put her hands holding Klaus hands with love "where are you going my love what could be more important than me."

Klaus looked over to Tristan and Elijah kissing and told them "I will be out for a while don't do anything stupid." Elijah stopped kissing Tristan and said to his brother "I won't but what about you we need to stick together now more than ever with this vision of our family s doom." Klaus feeling aurora hands on him he bush them off and said to them "I will be fine i am immortal now I have Business matters to attend to." He vamp ran out the compound.

Aurora is in shock and went over to her brother "why did he do that i am his love." Tristan got off Elijah lap and stood up and fixed his suit faced his sister "I am sure you can survive without him for a hour or so go do something now can you let your brother have some time alone." Aurora blushed she got excited and told her brother "Alright I will have fun be sure to tell me all the details." Aurora left the room.

Tristan hear Elijah coming, so he hugged Tristan from behind and said "now we have the place to our self's shall we." Eiljah saw Tristan turned around and began hungrily kissing him, he can't keep up. They made it to Elijahs room with half there clothes off Elijah is ripping Tristans nice white shirt saw his naked chest muscular body and in great shape. Elijah begins kissing him slowly at first. And then, they begin to kiss very passionately. Tristan vamp speeds Elijah against the bed and they start undressing one another and made love in the afternoon.

 

Luciens Penthouse

 

Klaus arrived at Luciens apartment complex, where they approach a pair of ornately carved and decorated front doors. Klaus before he opened the doors to allow him entry into the penthouse. Lucien open the doors and said "Nik how great it is to see you!"

The Hybrid vamp ran to Lucien and kicked him to the glass window overlooking the view of New Orleans it broke and the wind is breezing inside. Klaus picked up Lucien by the throat and threw him to one of the doors "how dare you attack Rebekah and more." Lucien got out of the door frame and pulled a wooden stake from his side out and threw it aside "I did not what do i have to gain by doing that Nik. let me guess Tristan and Aurora told you i was the big bad guy."

Lucien backhands Klaus so hard that he flies backward to the wall, causing Niklaus to leap to his feet to fight against him. Lucien gets in several punches but is knocked down quickly, Klaus only has time to lunge at him before Lucien hits him in the chin with a right hook and sends him flying to the floor then Klaus got up and looked at Lucien. "wow you have been training i am impressed. But so what I believe aurora over the guy who took cami hostage."

He admit to Klaus and drop his fighting stance "nik i don't want to fight you I will never do anything to harm your family or you." Klaus vamp-speeds toward him, only for Lucien to kick him backward in the chest. Lucien continues to try to fight him, only to be defeated at every turn. Klaus lifts Lucien up by the lapels and lets his fangs out to bite Lucien, He smashes a vase against Klaus head and uses the second of disorientation to get him to drop Lucien, but in the process, Klaus bites Lucien neck as hard as he can. "there you have your punishment old friend. Now tell me where is rebekah."

His hands were on Luciens neck and is tightening. Lucien is fearing for his life that bastard Tristan is having his last laugh "you have to believe me. I don't know I am sure Tristan does."

Klaus eyes were full of rage and fire he lean in close and said "show me your telling me the truth." Lucien always felt this attraction for his sire Klaus mikaelson he had to get Klaus to trust him or he will die. "I fancy you always have and I love you." That shocked Klaus to the core he let go of Lucien and began to leave but not before Lucien stopped him and grabbed his arm. "Alright but what is Tristan planing Lucien."

Klaus and Lucien sat on the couch in the penthouse "well first things first he is going to play Elijah emotions into believing he is not the big bad." He got out a a bottle of whiskey and pour into glasses and gave one to Klaus "here." Klaus took the glass and took a drink and set it down on the broken table "i think Elijah is to smart not to be fooled by Tristan seduce games." Lucien interrupted and said "Thats the whole point Tristan believes if he can get Elijah to trust him so much he can go after the rest of the family." Then Klaus phone vibrated he got incoming call from Freya and quickly answered it "Freya whats is wrong."

She spoke on the phone worried "i lost contact with Rebekah and Elijah is missing. where are you?" Klaus got up and moved around luciens penthouse "damn so Lucien was telling the truth after all i am at his place the penthouse." Freya said "alright i see you in a few minutes." she hang up. Klaus put his phone in his pocket and Lucien crossing his arms and said "see now Rebekah is getting attacked by the Strix, meanwhile Elijah is maybe in Tristans mansion or worse." Klaus can't believe it why well he knows why Elijah compel these three to be decoys and us for one hundred years. He turned to Lucien "why are you still besides me? you told me out of love is it still true." Lucien came up to Klaus and are inches apart Klaus can see Lucien lust for him but he has to deal with his enemies and protect the family. Lucien embraced Klaus then he looked at Nik "First off before love and romance, duty comes first."

Klaus hear the elevator ding and smell Freya coming out. He separated from Lucien and began to speak to Freya "Freya good your here now what should we do? save Elijah or Rebekah." Freya got out supplies preparation for the locator spell "alright lets look for Elijah first while you guys grab him i will track down Rebekah." Lucien and Klaus saw a map of New Orleans on the table. Then Freya pours black sand from a small bottle into her hand and lets it fall through her fingers onto the table as she chants an unintelligible and whispered incantation under her breath.

The three watch as the sand begins to move around in concentric circles on the map until finally making a small circle around Elijahs location. Klaus knew where that was "The Davilla estate great just like 2 days ago fancy party we crashed." Lucien knows that place inside and out "He is maybe in the lower levels. We have to check every one I hope your up for vampire killing." Klaus smiled and said "thanks freya me and Lucien can handle this focus on finding Rebekah."

Klaus saw Lucien going in his closet to get supplies maybe weapons. She felt bad she could not help but maybe she can "i know a spell that should pin down Elijah's location and when it does shows you a vision of him. But it requires your blood and the blood of Lucien.' Lucien got out a lot of weapons and what appear to be vervain grenades too "Think of it as a date with destiny, love. my blood sounds a bit more intimate. Freya."

Freya made a disgusted noise and gave Klaus a cup to put his blood in. the hybrid fangs grew he bit his wrist and the blood dripping into the cup and call Lucien to come over "Here drink my blood you going to need your full strength after i bitten you."

Lucien started to suck the blood from Klaus wrist and his neck bite heal. He felt better than ever. He did the same thing and bite wrist and his blood dripped into the cup and said "good luck Love.' Klaus is gathering the weapons and effects to storm the Strix HQ "lucien stop flirting with my sister and lets go." He stopped and follow Klaus into the elevator "what kind of approach are we doing straight forward attack or stealth." Klaus grinned and said "I got a plan just follow my lead."

 

The Davilla Estate Front Gate (9:30 p.m.)

 

Klaus and Lucien arrived at the Estate and had a welcoming party. A middle age man in suit came up to them "your not welcome Lord Tristan says no visitors." Lucien drew his sword from backpack of weapons "Lord Tristan wow. Should i take these guys or you." The hybrid laughed and walked behind Lucien went in his fighting stance "help yourself there are plenty to go around."

Lucien smirks before lunging for the two guys. He sliced male vampire in half, blood sprayed on his face. Some of the vampires lunge for Klaus, but he easily takes them out. However, when Klaus stretches his arms wide on either side, two other vampires grabbed his arms. But Lucien threw two stakes at the vampires is holding Klaus and went straight to their hearts, He smiled at Klaus and kept on walking to the door of the Davilla Estate, killing every vampire who comes at him.

Klaus is paralyzed by the good work Lucien is doing as he watches lucien quickly gain the upper-hand.

Lucien and Klaus entered the estate with their most of clothes soak in blood and saw the legion of Strix, Aya, and Tristan he told them "You should, uh, move along. You're not welcome here." Klaus told Tristan "Where is he?" Tristan looked clueless or very good hiding it "I don't know what you mean I slept with if that whats you mean." Lucien made a disgusted noise and a gross face "Ew vomit. Or maybe you should move along before I make you cry in front of all your little friends!" That pissed off Tristan he lunged.

Klaus and Lucien suddenly vamp-out and begin to attack The Strix. As they fight, Lucien and Klaus are able to snap the necks of many of them, and heart extraction toss others across the room. They seem to have the upper-hand at first, but after a moment Aya raises her hands and thrusts them toward the crowd, which not only allows her to call her witch coven. "come on boys this is a fight you can't win."

After Klaus and Lucien take out another several Strix vampires, one of the witches raises her hand into a fist and gives Lucien a mystical migraine. Shortly afterward, another magically-enhanced witch does the same to Klaus, temporarily incapacitating them both. Once the spell is released, Klaus and Lucien pant for breath on their knees, and Aya smiles patronizingly.

Lucien turned to Klaus tried to get him and holding him up had his arm around Klaus making him stand "damn this is harder then i thought you okay Nik." Klaus smiled and just out of the blue He Kissed Lucien almost dropped Klaus. Lucien brings his own hand to Klaus neck in a Lovely gesture. Klaus began slowly bring his lips to Luciens. It tasted fantastic. Klaus warm lips meeting Luciens warm bloody ones. They moved passionately, then Klaus stopped "I just wanted to do before things got worst." Aya made a disgusted noise "are you guys done? My coven can kick your guys asses." The Witches who gave Klaus and lucien the mystic migraine thrusts her hand forward again and telekinetically throws Lucien across the room, where he lands on top of a fancy table and breaks it into pieces. Klaus glares at Tristan angrily "Just give us Elijah please." Lucien glared at Klaus with a stupid look "please?" Klaus put up his arms "i don't know i thought it might work." "It didn't now what your plan?"

Just then, Freya's astral-projection appears in the hallway behind the staircase, and she looks at her brother and lucien in her original body with an incredulous expression. Freya said "I can't leave you lovebirds alone for five minutes! for should i say never." Aya, recognizing Freya as a threat, lunges at the witch, but since she's in an astral projection form, Aya simply dives right through her as if she were a ghost. Freya smirks in satisfaction before she thrusts her hands out on either side of her body and casts a spell at the top of her voice, flicking each of her wrists as she does so Freya spoke "Menedek qual suurentaa!"Just then, all of The Strix's members' necks snap simultaneously, including Aya's, and Tristan they all fall to the floor where they stood. Lucien looks over at Freya, visibly impressed "I am impressed Love."

Klaus sighed and looked around "where should he be hiding Freya or lucien?" Lucien smiled and removed the door below the stairs "he is this way i can smell his blood." Klaus followed not before he turned to Freya "thanks for the help. Now i need you to locate Rebekah." she felt like she was being left out but Freya stood her ground "no you need my help and we stick together." he told Freya the truth "we do but I need you to locate our other sister if the Strix get her what we are doing here won't accomplish anything." freya thought about Rebekah she would be mad if her brothers was killed so she agreed "Alright just be careful." Klaus gave a smile and she disappeared.

 

Lucien and his sire went in the basement saw all kinds of sadism crap Lucien is vomiting he saw a women ripped in half and still alive maybe a vampire or something. The brown chunky liquid is on the ground "Ah Lucien here i thought you have a stronger stomach knowing you lived as long as i have." Lucien stared at Klaus with the look. He backed up and laughed "Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" Lucien got back up and looked through more cells and told Klaus "I'll take it under consideration.." They kept on moving deeper in the underground. Klaus sniffed and grabbed Lucien and pull him aside into a empty cell "be quiet Tristan and the Strix are awake and are coming."

He felt Klaus hand on his lower back. Lucien felt uneasy and his energy, then he started to have a erection. Lucien tried to move his dick with his around in his pants to make it go away. Klaus saw Aya and Tristan go by and he smelled something odd and sweet. Then it hit him it was Lucien's hormones "Damn Lucien you have a erection don't you." lucien is feeling embarrass his cheeks look red Klaus saw "no just feeling bad from earlier from the corpse." He lied. Then Klaus faced Lucien and kissed him hungrily. The hybrid knew he lied "Liar now lets go.' Lucien followed Klaus and still has a boner.

They arrived at Elijah cell they looked through the bars still hidden and saw Elijah shirtless bleeding a lot, Vervain hand binds and legs binds and a sword stuck in his chest "shit he looks bad." Klaus placed his hand over Lucien and said "hush we get seen." Lucien is feeling weird again cause of Klaus is behind him and holding him like he is going to fuck him.

 

Meanwhile in the cell Aya slap Elijah he awoke "Aya why am i not surprised?' She smiled then tristan came in she walked behind him "Oh Elijah i have plans for you i do love you. This is a precaution for your safety." Elijah tried to move and get out but the vervain metal binds were strong "why I think i ever feel in love with you heartless psychopath sister lover." After he was fished Tristan took another sword and stuck it in Elijah lower torso 'I don't like bad words." Aya whispered to Tristan "Lord Tristan we have reports we have found Rebekah."

Tristan nodded and began to leave and turned back to Elijah "I am sorry Elijah." Elijah spit blood in his face "choke on it." Klaus and Lucien saw Tristan leave and heard his footsteps gone silent he is no longer in the basement "lets go Lucien."

Lucien kicked down the cell door and watched for The Strix or Tristan. "Niklaus you were right he used my emotions for him against me." Klaus broke the binds with his strengh and said "this might hurt a lot." He pulled out the two swords and threw them aside. Elijah is hurt very bad some of his wounds are not healing "I am sorry Niklaus." Klaus picked him up and told Lucien "I am trusting you too clear a path for us please." Lucien agreed and picked up the sword that was throw "you are my sire i would do anything." They got back up to the parlor and saw The Strix and Tristan "I thought you left. you have my boyfriend let him go."

Klaus still has Elijah in his arms and Lucien is ready for a fight "Well I was but then I thought to myself how can I when my brothers lover, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the help." Lucien knew some of the Strx rules "I here by challenge Tristan to trial by combat," Tristan nodded and "thats a tall order what are your terms?" Klaus looked Lucien "no you can't i can't save you and my brother. Fine you better be alive when i come back." Klaus vamp ran out of the Strix HQ. "my terms are to leave the originals alone."

He lunges for Tristan, and the two begin fighting. Though they both manage most of each others' blows, Tristan clearly has the upper hand. He eventually kicks Lucien down onto the floor, and then kicks him again so that he's laying flat on his back. He grabs Lucien in a choke-hold and is about to stake him when Lucien kicks him backward, allowing him to rise to his feet. He stomps on Tristan hand before he can grab the stake, which is laying on the floor between them, and the two begin to fight again. Tristan once again knocks Lucien flat on the ground, and holds him in a choke-hold as he tries to stake him, while Lucien desperately tries to keep the stake from piercing his skin. Eventually, Tristan manages to stab him in the shoulder. Lucien screams in pain.

Klaus grabs Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket before stabbing Tristan in the chest with it. Tristan screams out in pain and falls to the ground as the knife begins to embed itself in Tristan chest. Klaus pulls the stake out of Lucien shoulder and rises to his feet. "we have to move now." lucien took Klaus hand vamp ran to the Mikaelson compound.

 

Mikaelson Compound

 

 

Lucien is Drinking Whiskey on the couch in Klaus room he sees him enter "how is Elijah will he make it." Klaus walked over to Lucien and sat down and turned to face him "yeah i feed him some of my blood just he needs rest. What you did for me was the most honorable thing ever." Lucien smiled and blushed he drank more of his drink "Yeah well I don't want to disappoint you I am the first vampire ever sired besides you originals."

Klaus' eyes are glistening. He tears his eyes away from Lucien, smiling ruefully to himself. "I would love for you to stay here for now on. But until we have this family prophecy figure out." Lucien agreed and he got up. Klaus stares him in the eyes for a long moment before quickly leaning in and crashing his lips against Lucien's. Lucien wraps his arms around Klaus neck and kisses him back, and the two make out on the balcony of Klaus room.

As Klaus slides his arms around his waist. Klaus eventually pulls away, and Lucien smiles in bliss before giggling happily, which makes Klaus laugh as well. Then they just watched the moonlight sky holding hands.

 

 

 


End file.
